Talk:Cupid/@comment-84.40.84.66-20140909183308/@comment-84.40.84.66-20140911063411
Let me explain how the game worked and how the game works now. But before that, I want to say a few things. Ninja's attack speed is 1,25 hits/second. Look at it in that way: if his frequency is 800 ms, 10 hits (assuming of course the target isn't moving/destroyed) would take 0.8 s * 10 = 8 s. So he made 10 hits for 8 seconds. OK, don't simplify the fraction 10/8 although it clearly is equal to 5/4 or 1,25. Just apply the math to 10/8, you get the absolutely same results. Also, what do you people think is more understandable to people who aren't good in maths or don't really care that much how the game works - telling them how much time does it need to make a hit or that Ninja's attack speed is 1.25 hits/second? Of course the first. This is why what we see in the heroes' stats description - a number like 1000, 800, 1500, not 1, 1.25, 0.66 - it is much more understandable. But what berserk does is increase attack speed - it's in the description. It doesn't decrease attack speed - wouldn't that make the hero make slower? You decrease a car's speed - it goes slower. And now, why the game rounds those stuff to 200 ms. A Ninja (our favourite hero) with berserk 5/5 attacks every 615 ms, right? So, at a given time, he makes a hit and then adds to an event queue that he has to make an attack after 615 ms. So if he made his first attack at, say, 6 s after the battle starts, his next attack would be at 6,615. Now, what this event queue does checks if something is up every 200 ms. Before it was every 100 ms but IGG wanted more money so they nerfed attack speed a bit, making it a bit harder to solo the boss - we now need higher berserk levels. Anyway, this is how it works (the event queue): 6.000 - Ninja attacks; target not dead/moving - set an attack for 6.615 6.200 - nothing 6.400 - nothing 6.600 - nothing 6.800 - detect that a new event is up to be executed - Ninja should have attacked at 6.615 - execute event - target not dead/moving - set an attack for 6.800 + 0.615 = 7,415 ... Do you get it? The game can't have every hero attack whenever he wants because that would just cause so many lags - imagine what would happen with 4 full level 20 army camps with guardians - each of them attacking in absolutely different times. As you see, it's not really rounding to the nearest 200 ms, but this is practically what happens. Sources, you ask? People on the forum have taken their time to measure everything, they found some bad stuff - a Paladin attacks every 1600 ms, thus making him even more tragic. But hey, TG's stun lasts 1.6 s, not 1.5. If you want links, ask me, I'm too lazy to include them now. Prove by IGG? There's no such thing, you may however do it yourself. Get a 5/5 berserk Ninja and get it to attack with GR in sync - no real difference. Oh and yeah, because GR's freq is 750, it can be reduced to 600 with a 4+/5 berserk.